smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Themes in Smash Fighters Z
This page is a list of the core themes used in ''Smash Fighters Z, including title music, opening, credits and episode intermissions, including both their themes and a directory for each. Episode Title Music *DBZ Episode Title (Episode title) *The Saga Continues (Episode summary) *DBZ Closing Theme (Episode ending) Special Episode Title Music *Kirby SSU - Revenge of the King Title *Kirby SSU - Meta Knight's Revenge Title *Kirby SSU - The TRUE Arena Title *Mother 3 - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 5 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 8 Intro *DBZ Episode Title (Ocean Dub) *M&L Superstar Saga - Royal Welcome *Super Mario Galaxy - Course Select *Dragon Ball Episode Title *Dragon Ball Z Episode Title (8-Bit) Openings Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga Opening *Marx Saga Opening *Magolor Saga Opening *Bowser Saga Opening *Fawful Saga Opening *Void Saga Opening *Wizeman Saga Opening *Haltmann Saga Opening *Pir'oth Ix Saga Opening *Smithy Saga Opening *Super Shadow Queen Saga Opening *Dimentio Saga Opening *Terios Saga Opening *Naugus Saga Opening *Super Bowser Saga Opening *Chaos Beast Saga Opening *Cackletta Saga Opening *Mario Saga Opening *Infinite Cackletta Saga Opening *Eternity Gauntlet Saga Opening *Smithy Saga Axem Rangers Opening Opening Music *Futatsu no Mirai (''Mecha Sonic Saga) *Cha La Head Cha La (Marx Saga) *My Only Dream (Magolor Saga) *Power Play (Bowser Saga) *Velonica (Fawful Saga) *Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Void Saga) *We Can! (Wizeman Saga) *Sorario Days (Haltmann Saga) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Pir'oth Ix Saga) *Kaze wo Sagashite (Smithy Saga) *Guren (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Katakiza no Yogore (Dimentio Saga) *Excellent☆Dynamic! (Terios Saga) *XY&Z (Naugus Saga) *Forever Dreaming (Super Bowser Saga) *Dragon Soul (Chaos Beasts Saga Opening) *(Cackletta Saga Opening) *(Mario Saga Opening) *(Infinite Cackletta Saga Opening) *(Eternity Gauntlet Saga Opening) Movie Opening Music *Dust for Life - Dragonfly (The Metal General) *Breaking Point - Falling Down (Mecha Sonic Returns) *Battle of Gods - Cha La Head Cha La (The Dark Score) *American Pearl - Free Your Mind (The Shadow of Sir Grodus) *Dragon Ball Z - Return of Cooler Theme (Zavok Unbound) *Dragon Ball Z - Cooler's Revenge Theme (The Very Strongest) *Stan Bush - The Touch (Strong World) *Guns N' Roses - Live and Let Die (Chaos Versus) *Pearl Jam - Even Flow (The Ultimate Rival - Marco) *Stan Bush - Dare (Lord Belos) *Pantera - 10s (Enerjak - The Legendary Demigod) *Mona Lisa Overdrive - Chosen One (The Last Gods: God and God) *Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry (The Rise of Juntar) *Chad Kroeger - Hero (Tentative Title) *??? (Night of Fenrir) *Nirvana - In Bloom (Black and White) *??? (Resurrection 'F') *??? (Tentative Title) *Black Magic - The Amazons (Artificial Chaos) *??? (Tentative Title) *??? (The End of Z) *??? (Tentative Title) Credits Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga End Credits *Marx Saga End Credits *Magolor Saga End Credits *Bowser Saga End Credits *Fawful Saga End Credits *Void Saga End Credits *Wizeman Saga End Credits *Haltmann Saga End Credits *Pir'oth Ix Saga End Credits *Smithy Saga End Credits *Super Shadow Queen Saga End Credits *Dimentio Saga End Credits *Terios Saga End Credits *Naugus Saga End Credits *Super Bowser Saga End Credits *Chaos Beasts Saga End Credits *Cackletta Saga End Credits *Mario Saga End Credits *Infinite Cackletta Saga End Credits *Eternity Gauntlet Saga End Credits *Smithy Saga Axem Rangers End Credits *Haltmann Saga Finale End Credits *Dimentio Saga Finale End Credits *Super Bowser Saga Finale End Credits *Chaos Beasts Saga Finale End Credits Credits Music *Super Mario World Ending - Metal Version by Aledandro Hernández (Mecha Sonic Saga) *Credits - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Marx Saga) *One of the Miracles - Kirby Triple Deluxe (Magolor Saga) *Champion Road - Super Mario 3D World (Bowser Saga) *(Fawful Saga) *(Void Saga) *(Wizeman Saga) *Friends and the Setting Sun - GaMetal Version (Haltmann Saga) *(Pir'oth Ix Saga) *(Smithy Saga) *Dear Zarathustra - Good Morning America (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Kirby Super Star Staff Roll - Remix by welle LICHT AWN (Dimentio Saga) *(Terios Saga) *(Naugus Saga) *(Super Bowser Saga) *(Chaos Beasts Saga) *70cm Square Window - ROTTENGRAFFTY (Multiverse Tournament Saga) *(Cackletta Saga) *"Go Go Axem Rangers" (Smithy Saga Axem Rangers) *The Light of Hope - Sonic Forces (Haltmann Saga Final Episode) *(Dimentio Saga Final Episode) *(Super Bowser Saga Final Episode) *(Chaos Beasts Saga Final Episode) Episode Eyecatch Intermissions *Mario **Details: **Music: Star Fox Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Luigi **Details: **Music: Bowser Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Yoshi **Details: **Music: Yoshi Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Sonic **Details: **Music: Franky Eyecatch (One Piece) *Shadow **Details: **Music: Round Clear (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Tails **Details: **Music: Level Clear (Sonic Adventure 2) *Kirby **Details: **Music: Kirby Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Meta Knight **Details: **Music: Dark Pit Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *King Dedede **Details: **Music: Wario Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U) *Bandana Dee **Details: **Music: Usopp Eyecatch (One Piece) *Geno **Details: **Music: Shulk Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Silver **Details: **Music: Universe Survival Arc Eyecatch B (Dragon Ball Super) *Sally (Version A) **Details: **Music: Title Card (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series)) *Sally (Version B) **Details: **Music: Nami Eyecatch (One Piece) *Magolor **Details: **Music: Chopper Eyecatch (One Piece) *Terios and Shonzai **Details: **Music: *Naugus **Details: **Music: *Ultra Beasts **Details: **Music: *Bowser **Details: **Music: The Evil King Bowser (Fortune Street) *Infinite **Details: **Music: *Cackletta **Details: **Music: *Heavy King **Details: **Music: *Metallix **Details: **Music: *Popple and Doopliss **Details: **Music: *Fawful **Details: **Music: *Multiverse Tournament **Details: **Music: Universe Survival Saga Eyecatch *SMB Variant **Details: All of the heroes, as of the Smithy Saga, run inside a castle. All of the heroes have a Super Mario Bros. style. **Music: Level Clear (Super Mario Bros.) Category:Extras